


Spell

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Syaoran finds a spellbook that Fai is able to read, and he's eager to try it out





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: kurofai and fai burned his hand accidentally with a fire spell
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kurogane watched Fai idly as they sat at the kitchen table. Syaoran had brought back a book from the local library for them to look through, but he couldn’t understand the language. Fai seemed to understand though and he was eagerly flipping through the pages, marking pages as he went to come back to later.

“Well?” Kurogane asked, growing impatient to learn what the book was about. 

Fai blinked, startled at the sound of his voice, having forgotten that he was there. “Sorry Kuro-tan. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen anything written that I can read. I kind of got caught up in it all.” He shut the book and showed off the cover, eyes lighting up at everything he read. “It’s a spell book. Some of these I haven’t seen before and I’m excited to try some.”

“Can any of it be used to help in battle?” 

Of course he’d look at it from a fighting perspective, but Fai couldn’t fault him. He opened the book open to one of his marked pages, trailing his fingers over the words. “Of course. There’s a wide variety of spells, from helping around the house and striking down enemies.” A lot of these spells seemed simple enough, but some seemed like they’d take some work to master, which he was more than okay with.

“Show me one.” Kurogane always found Fai’s magic interesting, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he liked the way the man’s eyes lit up when learning something new.

Fai picked one of the page in front of him, studying the symbols carefully before replicating them in front of him. Nothing happened for a few seconds, the runes hovering over his hand, before a flame erupted. He must have put too magic magic into it, the flame going up a little too high, spreading a little too wide, and he jerked his hand back as it burned his hand.

Kurogane immediately jumped up as the flame dissipated, moving over to the sink. Fai was whimpering quietly, so he wet a towel with cold water, pressing it against the burn carefully. “How’d you manage to hurt yourself like this?” he asked, moving to find some burn gel to treat the wound.

“I’m not used to fire magic! I didn’t know it would react like that.” Fai defended himself, big faux tears in his eyes even as he was thrilled at Kurogane taking care of him.

Kurogane just sighed, taking the seat next to him with the burn gel and gauze, shaking his head in exasperation. “Just.. be more careful next time, okay?”

Fai nodded, holding his hand out obediently, allowing his wound to be treated without complaint. He did throw in some sniffles every once in awhile to earn himself an eye roll, but the pain was worth it. It was minor really, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to play it up as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
